Hellos and Goodbyes
by Niciblossom
Summary: 17 year old Shuichi Shindou has had a rough childhood. Growing up in a small town, where everyone knows your business can be difficult. Despite this he never forgets his dream to be the best singer he can be. With a new school, a new bunch of friends, and a brooding love interest will Shuichi's dream meet the light, when others only want to see him fail?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation in any way.

His hair is always silky, his eyes a striking green. How could I not be his friend. He stood out as much as I did. Was as loud as I was, as brash as I was. We were both impulsive, and a bit passive aggressive. But as friends we are magic.

I always loved to sing, and bless him he couldn't. He always loved to dance, and I had two left feet. So we taught each other. We were there for each other. But even our bond, as strong as it was, could be tested.

The bullying just got worse and worse. I was always there, as he shed every tear. I couldn't stop my own from joining his most nights. It was tough getting through middle school, but freshman year I will never forget.

They went to far, Kayan almost died that night. I saved him, but it wasn't enough. He was lost. He yelled, and thrashed. He screamed so so loud. He couldn't take it. And I was helpless.

We cried so much at the airport. But I knew it was time for him to go. Off to Europe he went to live with his uncle. He left a hole so big I thought I'd never be able to fill it. We talked as much as we could. But it wasn't the same, wasn't enough.

I was finally a sophomore, excited hopeful. And then I met Taki Aizawa. You could say we hit it off. It wasn't long before we were dating. I needed him to fill the hole in my heart left by my best friend Kayan Hunter. And for a time he did. I loved him. My father found out, and we had a huge fight. Kicked out I went to Taki, I had no other options.

Sophomore year went fine, until Taki started to change. It was subtle enough and gradual. I only realized because of the amount of time I always spent around him. He hit me the first time we had a real fight. I was trying to warn him. He was getting involved with the wrong kind of people.

I knew it, I saw it but still I made excuses. Hiding bruises. I missed Kayan so much. Someone reached out to me online one night. His name was Hiroshi Nakano. He was my godsend. I told him about Taki and he helped me, gave me the right connections. Taki had become a monster that I was going to slay. And slay I did. But I never hurt so much in my life. The knigh cut so deeply into my skin , it burned. The pain so intense, I was so so dizzy. But I couldn't die. Not yet. I wanted Kayan and I wanted Hiro, but there was a smile on my face. Because I wasn't the only one who bled that day.

The hospital recovery was long but okay. I needed to physically and mentally heal. Once I was well enough I trained my body and mind, learned self defense. I'd be damned if I let someone hurt me like that again.

My father was remorseful, wanted to see me. But I told the police I wanted nothing to do with him. The court case over my custody went all the way to the federal courts, I thought it would never end. But Kayan's uncle won and gave me freedom. The choice to go where I wanted.

The court case with Taki was hard to, he looked so broken, but I couldn't find it in me to give a damn. He got 5 years.

I Iived with Kayan for awhile in Europe after that. Kayan started to date this crazy amarican named Claude, but we called him K. He has an obsession with guns but he was great. I was so happy for my best friend. But as the summer before my senior year came to a close I realized I was missing something and I wanted to find it.

When I told this to Hiro over the internet he said it be great if I moved with him and his mom in Japan. And I rather liked the idea. I was actually born in Japan.

With my mind made up, me and Kayan had another crying episode at the airport, but we were both so much better. Had big stupid smiles on our faces. Because we made it. So with my head held high, short shorts on, belly piercing exposed, amethyst eyes bright and shining, and pink hair on fleek, I got on that plane. Didn't give a damn about the skeptical looks sent my way. I am freaking beautiful, and no one will ever tell me any different

Well just a warning, Shuichi is probably OOC, but given his backstory I hope it makes sense. This is my first ever Boyxboy story and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Thank you for reading!

-Niciblossom


	2. Chapter one

Hiro", Shuichi whines in annoyance, "you could at least help me find my locker."

Hiro laughs, long auburn hair moving with him. "You'll figure it out Shu, I've got faith in you."

Shu rolls his eyes.

"And do your clothes have to be so revealing?" Hiro asks.

"Hey I told you to get used to the way I dress and besides my ass looks great in these shorts. I'm just relieved there's no dress code."

The principal of this school Tohma Seguchi is to thank for this. Shuichi wouldn't thank him for much else though. It's Hiro's turn to roll his eyes.

"Well good luck finding your locker I'm gonna find Suguru." And with that his map is off. Shuichi shakes his head, annoyed but amused. Hiro's got it bad for Suguru.

Finally finding his locker Shuichi starts to organize the multitude of new books he has. Someone opens the locker next to him, but he pays this no mind. At first.

"Tatsuha shut up for a minute, can't you see I'm looking for something? And your damn babbling isn't helping my endeavor."

"Eiri you're so mean! And where do you get off using such big words all the time?"

Shu chuckles a little at their bickering and doesn't notice the slip of paper that falls and lands next to Eiri's shoe. A locker closes and the paper is picked up and read. Shuichi feels a tap on his shoulder as he closes his locker securing his backpack and the few textbooks in his arms. Amethyst eyes look up into deep pools of gold.

The person who tapped him is much taller than his 5'5. Nice shoulders, clearly in shape with a beautiful face and a mop of styled blond hair on his head. For all intents and purposes he was a sexy walking wet dream. And then he opened his mouth.

"Are these your lyrics?" Shu takes a good look at the card in his hand and realizes that yes they're his, but they were written a long time ago. Him and Kayan were just playing around. Shu is about to answer, but that mouth continues.

"They're awful, judging by your clothes I'd say you want this to be your profession. Quit now and save yourself the embarrassment, you'll never make it in the music industry with crap lyrics like this."

Shuichi bites his lips and sends the blond an inquiring look, then he smirks. Eiri seems to be taken aback by this. He was probably expecting tears of anguish or something. Well tough luck. Shuichi snatches the lyrics with his finger tips and tilts his head.

"Eiri is it?" The blond nods once and Shuichi continues. "Three things, first off me and my best friend wrote those lyrics when we were like 10. Second I can write lyrics now that would leave even someone like you breathless and third." Shuichi steps closer putting a hand on the solid chest in front of him. Slowly he slides his hand up leaving it to rest on Eiri's cheek.

"You shouldn't be a jerk to people you've just met, because someday someone will come along and be an even bigger jerk to you." Shuichi trails a finger down his face and smiles.

"The names Shuichi Shindou and don't you forget it blondie." With that Shuichi walks past Eiri and the dark haired guy who looks just like him, he does need a schedule after all.

-

Eiri remains frozen in complete and utter shock. No one has ever dared to talk to him that way. To defy his gaze. And a short pink haired brat no less? Granted he was a good looking brat though. Built lithe body, smooth slightly tanned skin, and that belly button piercing... Not to mention his beautiful, beautiful face. Goodness his heart skipped a beat when those large amethyst eyes looked into his. Good luck trying to get him to ever admit it though.

He makes hearts skip beats, but his own has never skipped like that before. At least not since Kitizawa. That damn basterd. Eiri's heart starts to race at the thought of Yuki. He's gone. Its okay. He's dead and buried. Calm down. With his barrings gained once again his mind shifts back to the brat. He needs to know more about this Shuichi Shindou.

His twin brother burts out laughing which stops his train of thought. Scowling he looks at Tatsuha. "He's a little fire cracker isn't he? He told you off good! I should've recorded it!" Tatsuha laughs some more and Eiri's scowl deepens. "Come on idiot we have to get to anatomy."

Eiri still deep in thought sits at at a random desk, his brother quickly taking the seat next to him before one of his fan girls gets the chance. "So he was probably a new student. Never seen him around before. And that hair, that pink! I wonder if..." Tatsuha is cut of by the voice of a guy sitting in front of them.

"Are you talking about Shuichi?" Both the Uesugi twins snap eyes with one Hiroshi Nakano.

"You know him?" Eiri asks. Hiroshi nods. "He's one of my best friends, met him online. He had a pretty rough high school life so I asked if he could move here. He's staying with me and my mom."

"So I was right he is a new student Eiri had a run in with him earlier at their lockers."

Hiroshi smiles, "wish I could've seen that, I bet he suprised you." Eiri rolls his eyes and Tatsuha laughs once again.

A blur of pink flashes into the classroom room as Shuichi quickly takes a seat next to Hiro. "Great I made it, thanks for saving me a seat Hiro, Seguchi was talking so much and I didn't want to be late for my first class and..."

Shuichi trials off as he realizes that Hiro is half turned in his seat facing... "Oh I honestly didn't think I'd see you again so soon blondie."

Hiro laughs at the nickname. Shu smiles and turns his gaze to the guy with the black hair. He politely holds his hand out. "We haven't officially met." He nods smiling.

"I'm Tatsuha the twin brother of blondie here."

"Don't you start calling me that. It's bad enough that this brat.."

"Oh I'm a brat now? As I recall blondie, I had you tongue tied and ready to jump." Golden eyes narrow.

"Keep talking and I'll show you who can jump."

"I don't doubt you'd try your best, you won't manage it though." Shu's eyes are sparkling with a little excitement and fierce defiance as they clash with hardened gold.

The tension between the two is cut as the teacher enters the room, apologizing for his tardiness. Shu sends Eiri one more smirk, receiving a scowl in return, and turns to grab the correct text book. This new school was a big step for him. But Shu knows Kayan is proud. With the way things are going, it doesn't seem so bad.


	3. Chapter two

Suguru finishes his joke and Shuichi laughs. Suguru is super smart and a down to earth person. He's pretty short like Shu, but has lovely dark green hair and warm brown eyes. He's in great shape to, but he doesn't show of his skin like Shuichi does. Only on occasion.

When they first met and Shu found out the Ru absolutely slays at the synthesiser he was insanely jealous. It tainted their relationship, but Shuichi got to know him and realized why Hiro is head over heals. He was realeved when he found out that Ru felt the same way about Hiro.

He's trying his best not to meddle. But it's proving to be quite difficult. They should just get together already it's blazingly obvious they like each other, you would think it would be obvious to themselves. Oh well, I'm sure they'll work it out. Hopefully... eventually... Maybe? Maybe he should meddle. Yeah that sounds good.

Ru walks into drama class, Shu right behind him. It's their final class and Shuichi can't wait. It's the only class that him, Hiro, Suguru and Ryuichi have together. And speaking of Ryuichi...

"Ryu-chan I missed you!" Shouts Shuichi in happiness while jumping on Ryuichi's back. Legs secured around his waist, Shu hugs his friend.

Ryu laughs, "I missed you too Shu-chan. It sucks we don't have many classes together." Ryu pouts and Shu hugs him tighter. That's when he notices the gazes. Hiro has his arm around Ru and they're both smiling, but a near murderous gaze is being sent to Shu, by none other that Tatsuha! Kinda shocking.

And he's sitting next to his brother Eiri! That's completely shocking. Shu tilts his head completely ignoring Tatsuha's gaze. "Why in the heck are you two in drama class?"

Eiri answers, while rubbing his temples.

"It's a long story." Shu accepts that and then back tracks. "Okay and why, Tatsuha, are you looking at me like you're going to murder me in cold blood. Then hide my body in the deepest parts of the woods that's only 4.5 miles from this school?"

Tatsuha's jealousy morfs into confusion. Everyone is looking at Shuichi now. "Umm you know a little bit to much about that Shu." Says Ru tentatively, taking a few steps back and bringing Hiro with him.

Shu looks sheepish, "Umm I have a weird friend back in Europe."

Ryu laughs, "anyway Shu, Suha-chan was looking like that because he likes me. " Tatsuha blushes and stutters. Shu smirks and climbs off Ryu. "Well fine you can have him." Shuichi pushes Ryu a little not gently into Tatsuha's arms, who blushes even deeper.

"Awe you look so cute blushing like that my Suha-chan." Ryu rubs their noses together. Shu swoons at how cute they are and Eiri walks away.

"Umm class please umm settle down and we can get started. Let's all sit in a circle here and introduce ourselves."

The students do so and Shuichi is loath to notice he ends up next to Eiri, who is a little to close for comfort. Shu will admit he got all up and in his personal space this morning but that was to prove a point. Shu moves his legs out in front of him, so his and Eiri's knees are no longer touching, and bends one leg getting comfortable. But as soon as he does Eiri shifts so now there shoulders are touching.

"Are you getting a little squirmy brat." Eiri whispers way to close to his ear.

"Trust me I'm fine blondie," Shu whispers right back. They smirk at each other neither backing down and as the introductions begin Shuichi puts just a little more of his weight on Eiri and Eiri tilts his head just a little bit towards Shu's.

"Name's Hiroshi Nakano. I'm a third year. I play guitar and my favorite color is green."

"My name is Suguru Fujisaki. I'm a third year. I play the synthesiser, among other instruments. I'm currently the valedictorian and my favorite color is..." Ru blushes a little before he finishes, "auburn." Shu rolls his eyes. They totally just confessed. Totally did, meddling is sounding even better now.

"My name is Ryuichi Sakuma. I'm a third year. I love to sing with my band. Follow us on YouTube. I love my bunny. Love Shu-chan and all my friends and that includes my Suha-chan so back off girls."

"Blushing Tatsuha begins his introduction. I'm Tatshua Uesugi. I'm a third year. I have a twin brother, if you hadn't figured that out already." Eiri rolls his eyes. "I love music, being away from my father and watching Ryu-chan's videos."

"Name's Eiri Uesugi. I'm a third year. I also have a twin brother, if you hadn't figured that out." Shuichi giggles and Eiri tries hard not to pause awkwardly. He wants to hear that again, over and over. Ugh get it together Eiri. "What I like is none of your business. And I don't particularly care for any of you people."

"Okay after that lame intro it's my turn. The names Shuichi Shindou. I'm a third year. I love strawberry pocky. My favorite color is pink, though I have recently developed a dislike for the color blond." That comment earns him a shoulder bump and a scowl. Shu smiles. "I was born in Japan but I was away for a while. I'm a black belt. Yes yes I know and last but certainly not least I love love love to sing."

As the introductions continue, Shuichi finds himself lost in thought. Thinking about Kayan really. Shu hopes he's doing okay. He probably is, Kayan was always a fighter. Shuichi's mind wants to take a dark path but he puts the brakes on his brain.

No sir, not today, not... Shuichi's thoughts are broken by their drama teacher Ms.Ayume, calling his name. "Shindou -san could you please sing for us?" Shuichi blinks at the question.

Everyone turns to look at him once again. Shu smiles, of course I'll sing for you guys but only if Hiro and Ru play for me. What do you say guys?"

The two look at each other. Yeah let's do it Shu." Getting up Shuichi looks at Eiri. "You might wanna brace yourself."

"I'm sure you're not that good brat."

"Oh you'll see."

Once the equipment is all hooked up, Shuichi whispers the song he wants to sing. The one that's been weighing on his heart.

"Are you sure you can handle that one Shu?" Asks Hiro in concern.

"Don't worry I'll be okay."

He nods, "alright let's knock em dead and put that forest that's 4.5 miles away from here to good use."

Ru chuckles. Shu smiles at them then turns around on the mini stage to address the drama class.

"Alright guys this song's a sad one but it's beautiful and I adore singing it here's _Too good at Goodbyes by Sam Smith. "_

_You must think that I'm stupid_

_You must think that I'm a fool_

_You must think that I'm new to this_

_But I have seen this all before_

As the first versus leave Shuichi's lips, Eiri is mesmerized. His voice is absolutely beautiful. Not super deep , not super high and there's emotion behind every word. It's making him think of his past.

_I'm never gonna let you close to me_

_Even though you mean the most to me_

_'Cause every time I open up, it hurts_

_So I'm never gonna get too close to you_

_Even when I mean the most to you_

_In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

_But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_

_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_

_And every time you walk out, the less I love you_

_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_

At this point some of the class mates are in tears. Shuichi is fighting tears himself. This song speaks volumes about what he went through with Taki. But he has to continue. He just has to.

_I'm way too good at goodbyes_

_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

_I'm way too good at goodbyes_

_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

_I know you're thinking I'm heartless_

_I know you're thinking I'm cold_

_I'm just protecting my innocence_

_I'm just protecting my soul_

Shu's flooding with emotion now. It always happens when he sings for others. But it's okay. He's not afraid to share these emotions. Let them here the pain he conquered.

_I'm never gonna let you close to me_

_Even though you mean the most to me_

_'Cause every time I open up, it hurts_

_So I'm never gonna get too close to you_

_Even when I mean the most to you_

_In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

_But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_

_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_

_And every time you walk out, the less I love you_

_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_

_I'm way to good at goodbyes_

_(I'm way to good at goodbyes)_

_I'm way too good at goodbyes_

_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

_No way that you'll see me cry_

_(No way that you'll see me cry)_

_I'm way too good at goodbyes_

_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

_No_

_No, no, no, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

_No, no, no, no_

_No, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

_(No way that you'll see me cry)_

_(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

It's time for the last verse. And Shu locks eyes with Eiri. He see's it then. There's pain in his eyes. Eiri's face hasn't changed but his eyes tell such a story of hurt, and sadness, mirroring Shuichi's own. They feel the pull now, they might as well be magnets. Shuichi sings to those eyes. He sings for both their souls.

_Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_

_And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_

_And every time you walk out, the less I love you_

_Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_

_I'm way too good at goodbyes_

The three of them finish the song. Applause is all around. Ryuichi filmed the whole thing already posting it to his YouTube channel. Shu can't stop staring at Eiri though. A single tear rolls down Shu's cheek. They know it, feel it. In this moment.


	4. Chapter three

It's the end of the week, and senior year is proving to be more of a nuisance than Eiri thought it would be. He's surviving no thanks to a pink haired brat. His gaze finds Shuichi talking with Hiro and Suguru. He's as good looking as ever wearing, short, very short gym shorts and a white t-shirt tied up to show that belly button piercing that's been haunting him.

The coach blows the whistle and tells everyone to find a partner they are comfortable working with. Eiri turns and finds Tatsuha already with Ryuichi and he starts to panic a little. A group of fan girls are already stomping in his direction, and the leader of the pack is Stacy a girl Eiri would rather forgot. Seeing Shuichi looking around for a partner Eiri swiftly walks twords him and wraps an arm around him.

He looks suprised at first but when he sees it's Eiri he calms. "You're my partner okay." Eiri says resting an arm around his shoulders, in clear view of his fan girls. "You sound a little desperate there Blondie, you okay?" Shuichi asks with a giggle.

"Shut up or I will smite you. "

"Hey get off of Eiri Shindou, right now! He's my partner,"screams Stacy in a rage. "I'm the only girl who he's dated twice so I'm special, all the girls think so! Eiri is just shy is all."

Eiri is about to deny her but Shuichi speaks instead. "Eiri is my partner obviously, you know absolutely nothing about him, and yet you pin for him. You and your little posè are pathetic and shallow. Quite frankly you make me sick. You should learn to respect yourselves more."

Shuichi holds his arm out and flicks his fingers at them in dismissal. "Now run along, I'm done talking to you." Eiri stares at Shuichi in shock. Stacy stutters.

"How d...dare you talk to me t..that way you..." Shu cuts her off. "Are you deaf? I said go away, and I won't repeat myself again." Fear flashes in her eyes, and finally she storms off, pose in tow.

Eiri looks down at Shu. "Has anyone ever told you that you're scary and sassy at the same time brat?" Shu smiles and hugs Eiri's arm.

"I may have heard it once or twice. Has anyone ever told you, you know how to pick em?" Eiri chuckles, "I may have heard it once or twice."

"I hope that keeps them off you for awhile anyway let's go. Whatever we're doing I wanna win!"

"Alright listen up kiddos so you won't be confused later!" Our coach bellows. "We've never done this before but our school's athletes do this for fun, so I thought we'd try it this year. In the end only one team will win, a gift card will be given to each of you, and a free period which you can cash in at any time on your gym period."

Shu's eyes light up. "Oh hell yeah we're sooo gonna win. You better bring your A-game Blondie." Eiri rolls his eyes. "Don't worry about me brat."

"Basically this will be a four staged race. Now for each stage you will have one runner and one thinker you're both allowed to help each other with the puzzle you will have to solve, but only one of you will be performing the physical activity after you finish said puzzle. For the first stage you only have 15 minutes to solve your puzzle and get a yay or nay and do the physical activity if you do not finish within 15 minutes your team will be eliminated and the other stages will follow similarly. In the final stage we will have two teams left and they will have only 5 minutes to solve the final puzzle and complete the activity for that stage."

"This is gonna be so much fun, it's a good thing we're partners I suck at puzzles but I work out regularly. So I'll be the runner Kay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure let's just get this over with." Eiri can't help but smirk at the competitive edge in his bright eyes.

"Suguru is really smart though, and Hiro stays in shape as well so this we'll be a little tough in the end." Eiri nods coming to the same conclusion. "We'll give em hell before we let them win though. Let's do this!"

Once everyone has the first puzzle, the 15 minutes start. "Alright it's an actually puzzle you got this blondie." Eiri is nearly done when he sees Suguru finish. "Crap," Shu exclaims, Ru is as fast as ever, Hiro is already running his three laps.

"Get ready to run." Eiri gives him the go ahead and Shu takes off. Gotta catch up with Hiro. Hiro is suprised when Shu does just that. "You'll have to do better than that Hiro if you wanna beat me. Hiro shakes his head. "Me and Ru got this Shu."

"Yeah right we'll see."

The next stage is more difficult, because the puzzle part is three math word problems. "Blondie my head hurts just looking at them."

"Well it can't hurt that bad, considering the size of your brain."

"Hey shut up, you're so mean! Can you solve them or not? "

"Yeah, yeah I got it hold up." The competition remains fierce, but as expected Hiro, Suguru, Eiri, and Shuichi make it to the final.

"Alright you four great work now it's time to crown the winners. This field will be used for the final stage. Now here are two locked boxes. Inside contains a bow and three arrows. I lied about only having five minutes to complete this stage, sort of. You get five minutes to solve the lock, and another five minutes for your runner to get a bow successfully on the target. The rules are you only get three arrows. It must be your runner that shoots but the runner will also be blind folded."

At that point Eiri is ready to throw in the towel. There's no way the brat will be able to hit the target blindfolded. He turns to tell him so but pauses. He looks as confident as ever.

"You know how to shoot a bow?"

Shu smiles, "I do, though I've never tried it blindfolded. You'll have to guide me Eiri."

Eiri tries not to shudder at the double meaning and the way his name rolls off of those pink lips is so enduring. He smirks instead, "I'll guide you."

Neither say anything about the shameless flirting, they've got a free period to win.

"Good luck to you two, but Ru and I got this."

"Oh we'll see about that."

Alright thinkers you've got five minutes to unlock your boxes. If one of you fails to unlock it in five minutes then the other team wins. If you both get your boxes open then your five minutes will reset and which ever team hits the target wins. Are you ready?" Suguru and Eiri nod "Your time starts now!"

Hiro and Shuichi hold their breath as their partners work hard on the lock puzzle. After about two minutes Ru solves it. "Great work Ru." Exclaims Hiro happily. Ru blushes and smiles sheepishly. Eiri curses but doesn't quit. "You got this blondie no sweat." After another minute or so Eiri solves it. "Yasss we're still in this!"

Once Shu and Hiro are both blindfolded and put in place. Coach re starts the time. Eiri moves behind Shu, way to close. But neither mentions it. He situates the bow and arrow in Shu's hands. "How do you wanna do this?" Eiri whispers in Shu's ear.

"Hot and heavy." Shu whispers back. "That can be arranged brat." Shuichi giggles. "How far away is the target do you think?"

"No more than 40 meters."

"And how high is it off the ground?"

"About a meter."

"Alright that's all I need."

Eiri steps back to give Shu space, but his hands fall to Shu's hips. He shouldn't, but he can't help but to gently caress the soft exposed skin with his thumbs.

Shuichi takes a deep breath, relishing in the feel of Eiri's hands, and pulls back the arrow. "Let if soar." And Shu does.

Everyone is stunned. "You did it." At the sound of Eiri's stunned voice. Shu drops the arrow and takes off the blindfold. He got a bull's-eye. Turning in Eiri's arms Shu hugs him. "Yeah we won!" Cheers and applause go round, minus Eiri's fan girls, still in a jealous rage.

"I probably will never say this again, but good job brat." Shu beams at him and it is absolutely breathtaking. "You weren't so bad yourself blondie." Shu moves to brag to Hiro. And Eiri watches him. He's uneasy because for the first time in a long time, he had fun. Bickering and flirting with the brat, is certainly a change, but not entirely unwelcome. Give me all you got Shuichi.

-

White Walls, white walls, white walls. That's all Taki has known for this past year. But it won't be long now. He still dreams of pink. His smile, and his laugh. His love. He grieves. He will never have that again. All his life , Taki has been weak. No more, he can't take it. His eyes begin to drop, when he hears his cell being opened. "Taki Aizawa you are free to go." He isn't suprised. The only person he knows , that has the power to turn his 5 year sentence into a year one, is none other than...

"Ah it's good to see you kept in shape in there. We've got work to do, come my son."

"Yes, father."

-

**Ah, and the plot thickens a little. **


End file.
